


Ambiguous

by ddeokbokki



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: This is a story of a girl, a boy and their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**_She was 16; he was 18_ ** _._

 

It’s another start of a high school year and this year, it’s finally her turn.

 

She took one final look at herself in the mirror; letting out a long breath then smiled brightly. Today is the day.

 

“Bye mom!”

 

That’s Nayeon, the girl of this story.

 

She had left house earlier that day, her first day of her first year of high school. And she would have never expected that this is the day a special person will enter her life.

 

It was a total new route to school for her and while she’s walking, she can’t help but feel the excitement building. She’s been looking forward to this day since her previous graduation. However, there seemed to be also some fear and worry creeping in the midst of her excitement.

 

What if, she can’t really fit in?

 

What if, she becomes an outcast? She’s been told that she’s a little too straightforward and loud sometimes.

 

And what if-

 

A swoosh of wind interrupted her thoughts. She stood still, a little surprised. What happened, did she almost get knocked down on her first day of high school?

 

_Really, God?_

 

She managed to get over her surprise and looked up to check on the situation. Right at that moment, her gaze fell onto a male, a male in the same uniform as her.

 

She assumed he was the reason for her surprise. But at that moment, she could care less about that, for her gaze had never once leave the moving figure on his skateboard until he’s totally out of sight.

 

_“That was the first time I met him”_

 

**_He was 18; she was 16._ **

 

She’s so loud.

 

That was his first thought as his gaze stays fixated on that girl. Her laughter is loud, she’s too sociable and she talks a lot too. But those are also the reasons why his attention kept going back to her.

 

It’s been two weeks since the start of the year and most of the first years had chosen the clubs they wanted to join.

 

Today, is the orientation day for the Dance Club.

 

“Mark.”

 

He looked away from the group of first years and to his friend, raising an eyebrow back at him.

 

“You’re not joining?”

 

“Must I really?”

 

“Yes, all seniors have to help the first years. Do not try to escape.”

 

He let out a quiet sigh and jumped off the table, turning back to look at his friend again.

 

“So, who’s my tutee?” He half joked to which his friend responded with a slight wave towards the first year group. He kept his gaze on the figure that’s walking towards them, silently cursing at his own luck.

 

How is he going to handle a talkative lady like her?

 

“Hello, I’m Nayeon.”

 

He managed to utter a small smile in reply to her self-introduction.

 

And that, was their first conversation. The start of a friendship that may have seemed impossible at the beginning, but God tends to like playing with the possibilities of destiny.

 

_Their friendship, became a very special one._

_-_

**WATCH TRAILER:[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTK26u13pTE)**


	2. ONE

_“It’s like you will give me your heart but you won’t. Your heart is so mysterious; we are so ambiguous” – Ambigous by Eunkwang, Sungjae and Hyunsik_

 

When she first saw him, she was only 16.

 

When he first talked to her, he was 18.

 

She has always been sociable; he has always been quiet.

 

He has always been the logical one; she, according to him, thinks with her heart.

 

He used to spend Friday nights at home, now she makes sure she drags him around town during Friday nights.

 

It is like ice meeting fire, two different personalities clashed and a really strong friendship is built.

 

Or so, they thought.


End file.
